


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Zophiel, Aziraphale remembers, had loved to dance.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this was influenced by Whenever, Wherever by Shakira.

Shut Up and Dance With Me

Zophiel, Aziraphale remembered, had LOVED dancing. As the Angel of Song, he had a unique talent for knowing how to move his celestial body to the harmonies of the stars that he Sung into being. Aziraphale could watch his gorgeous body for hours as he dipped, spun, swayed, and shimmied, the stars on his skin rippling and shining, his fire-sun hair catching the light as it haloed his face. His gold galaxy eyes lit up in joy and rapture as he Sang, body moving in perfect sync. Often, he would get so swept up in the Euphoria of Creating that he would grab Aziraphale, pulling him into his orbit, spinning them both around in breathless ecstasy until they collapsed into each others’ arms, dizzy with love.

Aziraphale had never had the innate rhythm of his lover, but he could follow well enough, and Zophiel had never once complained about having a less than adequate dance partner. Aziraphale had breached the subject, once, and Zophiel had simply given him that Smile that made his entire body light up. “Dove, why would I want to dance with anyone else when I have the most perfect angel in existence as my partner?”

After the Casting Out, the War, and the Fall, dancing had become forbidden. Aziraphale often found himself out among the stars, trying desperately to hear their harmonies, wiggling as quietly as he could. But he could never remember WHY.

When he had first met Crawley, the movement of his hips when he was in a human form had mesmerized him. At first he thought it was just a demon thing, but then he had come to realize that it was simply a CRAWLEY thing. Aziraphale could watch those (literally sinful) hips sway for hours and not get tired of the show. And damn it all, but Crawley seemed to know this!

Aziraphale still remembers the first time he saw Crowley-as she was going by at the time-dancing. They had been in Canaan, at a very important wedding. Aziraphale had been there to make sure things went how Heaven wanted, and Crowley had come along ‘For the booze, they always have great booze’.

Joshua’s first miracle had gone without a hitch, and the musicians had struck up a lively tune. Aziraphale politely declined invitations to dance, but Crowley grinned and ran onto the floor. She turned and gave Aziraphale a wink that made his insides squirm in a very strange yet also familiar way. Then she began to dance, and he was rapt. Her body moved like it knew the music, her hips swaying and limbs moving in beautiful unison. Her face was lit up in joy and rapture, something Aziraphale had rarely, if ever, seen. He’s pretty certain that was the moment he started to fall in love.

Now, millenia later, his love restored to him in both his forms, Aziraphale finds himself standing outside their cottage looking at a note taped to the door. ‘I have a surprise for you. Come to the music room.’ Curious, he unlocks the door and heads straight for the room. “Crowley? Darling, where are...” his mouth goes dry as he takes her in. “You..changed, while I was out.” He squeaks, trying his level best to keep from drooling. Crowley grins and shimmies her hips, making the frills that cover her very short and oh god so sexy red dress flutter. Aziraphale wipes his mouth, eyes dark with desire. Somebody, but his Demon of Silence is so fucking gorgeous! “Nice surprise.” He manages, and Crowley gives him a Devil Smile that makes his body heat up.

‘Only part of the surprise, Angel. Sit.’ She gestures to a chair, and Aziraphale drops into it, his eyes still fixed on his lover. ‘Now. Rules. You have to sit still. No trying to touch me, no matter what. Deal?’

Aziraphale whimpers at the cruelty of not being able to kiss and caress every inch of that beautiful skin not hidden by the dress. Crowley smirks. ‘Deal?’

“Temptress.”

‘Deal or not, Dove?’ Aziraphale nods, and she smiles. ‘Right.’ With a snap of her fingers, music starts playing. Aziraphale briefly recognizes it as a song that the mortals seem to be fond of before all coherent thought is driven from his brain by Crowley starting to move.

Her hips are inches from his face, her eyes hold the promise of decadence beyond anything he’s ever known, and her chest is moving in a way that he’s sure is meant to show off her rather delectable breasts. She drops to her knees, still shimmying and swaying, and he nearly combusts when she crawls into his lap, undulating against him in a way that has him seeing stars. She slides off, and he growls, reaching for her. She smirks and undulates just out of reach, spinning around and giving him a view of her perfect arse. His growl nearly feral, Aziraphale grabs for her again. ‘Uh uh, Angel. Rules.’ She(deliberately, he just KNOWS it) waggles her arse in his face before spinning around and undulating her entire body like the snake she is, poised just out of reach.

Aziraphale’s already tattered control shatters, and he leaps out of the chair and pins his lover to the floor. Crowley looks delighted. ‘Angel! Breaking the Rules?’

“ _ **Fuck the Rules.**_ ” Aziraphale growls in a way that would make any demon cower(and one flare up in desire) and hungrily claims Crowley’s mouth. “Next time, Star Maker, I’m dancing with you.”

Crowley beams in rapture.


End file.
